Persona: Rise of the New Shadow
by BurningChaos94
Summary: okay this is my first fan fic later on its gonna be a persona 3 and 4 ( icluding arena ) later on also please read the summary before you even think about posting a review if you want to say something about my fanfic private message me instead okay so please enjoy
1. Prolouge

**_ Persona_**

**_Rise Of The New Shadows_**

It was a peaceful night in Inaba. Yu Narukami was just settling in with the Dojima's but what he didnt know was that his true battles were about to begin meanwhile in the Inaba police station and orphan teenage by the name of Ryu was creating his own documents so he could have his own family. That same night Ryu was on his way to his new family. Hungry and tierd he was able to make it to the Dojima residence. Dojima then heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. While being careful Dojima then opened his door and saw a young teenager passed out on his front step as well as noticing that he was carrying a file inside his bag. Dojima then took the file out from his bag and saw documents saying that this teenager was his son. Dojima then told Narukami to help bring him a new face Nanako asked who this person was Dojima then said that this person was her hearing that Nanako quickly heated up some leftover food and gave it to him. After regaining his strength Ryu then told them everything that would convince them that he is in fact Dojima's son and Nanako's older brother


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**First Love**_

_Morning came so Ryu and Narukami decided to go to school so on thier way Ryu looked behind and noticed Nanako trying to catch up to them " hey you go on ahead I'm gonna wait for my sister" Narukami then continued to walk to school while Nanako said " Hey big bro where have you been" Ryu then looked at his sister and said " I've been trying to find the person who took mom from us " Ryu then went to his school in a hurry after dropping nanako off. As soon as Ryu got to his class he then saw Narukami and introduced himself to the class that was when Ryu saw the girl Yukiko at that point Narukami noticed that Ryu's face was red and so was the girl he was looking at. Later when the school bell rang to let them out Ryu walked up to the girl Yukiko and introduced himself then the girl Yukiko said " its nice to meet you my name is Yukiko Amagi " after she introduced herself Ryu came flat out and asked " would you like to go out on a date sometime maybe to the movies "as soon as Ryu said that Yukiko's friend Chie came in and tried to have him move away from Yukiko till Chie heard her say " sure maybe this sunday if it's okay with you Ryu" being surprised at her quick response Ryu said " yeah sunday is okay with me ". At that moment Narukami said to his cousin " time to head home " Ryu still being happy said " I'll walk Yukiko home and be back alright ". While walking Yukiko home Ryu noticed she was still blushing and asked " is this your first time being walked home by a boy " Yukiko then turned away blushing and said " If you want I could let you use my phone to let you call your family and yes " Ryu then said " If it's okay with your family" Ryu and Yukiko got to the Amagi inn and Yukiko handed him her phone and called the Dojima's that was when Nanako picked up the phone " Hello " Ryu then said " let dad know I'm staying with my girlfriend Yukiko for the night okay " Nanako then said " okay big bro " and hung up the phone that was when Yukiko took Ryu up to her room telling her mom that this was a small study group. While inside Yukiko's room Ryu placed his bag down and star to turn toward Yukiko and Yukiko started to turn toward him. In the heat of the moment Yukiko kissed Ryu at that moment both Ryu and Yukiko felt thier hearts race. Morning came and when Yukiko woke up she noticed that she had nothing on and looked at Ryu giving him a wake up kiss on his cheek " morning Ryu-kun "Ryu then woke up and noticed that both him and Yukiko had nothing on " morning Yukiko " after Ryu said that both him and Yukiko in a hurry to get dress and ran out the door together that was when Chie noticed both Ryu and Yukiko were holding hands so she asked " what happened with you two last night" Ryu and Yukiko said together " nothin we just spent the night studying" Chie knew to keep her guard up but Yukiko started to act differently with Ryu_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Ryu's will to protect and Yukiko's truth_**

When the midnight channel started to show to show Yukiko Ryu told his father " Hey um I'm gonna help my girlfriend Yukiko out at the inn today " Dojima then looked at his son " what about school ? "Ryu then said " I'll have cousin here send me the notes for today " Dojima then allowed his son to go to the inn but when he got there yukiko's mother told him that she wasn't here so Ryu then quickly called his cousin and said " I think yukiko might be in the tv we have to save her " that was when the gang meant up at the Junes food court and chie said to ryu " look I know how much you care about Yukiko but she is my best friend so you have to wait here "that was when ryu stood up and told chie " you have no idea how much i love her and she loves me do you " being surprised chie noticed that ryu had tears in his eyes she then told narukami and youske " can you guys give us a few minutes " that was when Narukami and Youske started to head toward the electronics department to get ready. Meanwhile at the food court chie asked ryu " how far are you willing to go to protect yukiko " ryu then being serious said " to the very end " that was when both ryu and chie went to the electronics department to get ready to fight till ryu said " Lets go Yukiko is counting on us " that was when they **entered** the Tv world and right off the bat Teddie had a pair of glasses ready for both Ryu and Chie " here you go " after receiving the glasses Ryu then ran off to find and save Yukiko himself. Inside Yukiko's Castle Ryu was rushing through to save Yukiko but when he got to the main room where both yukiko and her shadow was he heard " did you almost pass out from screwing Ryu-kun " after hearing that yukiko gasped and said " how do you know about that " that was when shadow Yukiko said " oh I'm sure you were at your limit cause after all I am you ahahahahaha!"after chie heard that she then turned toward ryu facing him and slapped him " how dare you do that to yukiko " while chie was yelling at ryu Narukami and Youske called out their persona but ended up getting hurt. While chie was yelling at ryu she remembered how happy yukiko is when she is with him and said " look I may not understand how much you to love each other but please save yukiko" that was when ryu picked up a sword and said toward yukiko's shadow " I will not let you hurt the one girl I love got it " Ryu then started to charge at the shadow as shadow yukiko hits ryu with its burning feathers so many times burned his shirt clean off . Seeing ryu hurt chie asked " Ryu are you okay " she then saw ryu looking at yukiko and saw tears coming from her eyes and heard Ryu say " don't worry yukiko I will save you " ryu the got back on his feet ready to fight again and heard chie say " don't give up ryu you have to keep fighting cause we want you and yukiko to be happy together " that was when ryu charged at the shadow again while shadow yukiko said " why don't you give up " Ryu with his swrod about to cleave through the shadow said " cause i have someone to protect and that is why **I WILL NEVER GIVE UP **" with a clean slash of his sword ryu was able to defeat Yukiko's shadow that was when yukiko caught ryu and laid his head on her lap and said " thank you ryu for saving me " ryu with a smile said " I love you so much that I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you "yukiko then saw and felt ryu's hand on her cheek and smiled " please get some rest we are gonna need it " that was when everyone exited the tv world chie helped both yukiko and ryu to the dojima resience so they can both rest up for the fights that were about to come.


End file.
